


The Best Man

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: AU!Verse, Alternate Universe - Military, College, Huntbastian, M/M, Military, New York, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter has been Sebastian's freshman at college and best friend for 7 years when Sebastian announces he's getting married, and Hunter makes some decisions that can change everything. Mostly Hunter's POV. Rated M for later smut and mentions of sex and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friend To Best Man

_Thank you._

Sebastian had whispered to him as he hugged him tight. Hunter pressed him harder against himself taking in everything he could. As always he was glad with any small crust he could get. He’d then nodded and saying a rough “You’re welcome.” He hadn’t minded about how his voice sounded. Sebastian knew he wasn’t one to get out of his serious face too frequently. And then they sat and Sebastian started to ask him about his work instead of blabbering about wedding plans, for which Hunter was grateful.

They had met in college. Sebastian was Hunter’s senior and at first they bickered a lot. He was designed as Hunter’s guider and things were rough. After the first two months fighting though they finally settled in a somewhat silent agreement. They found out they were equals as combatants and so the fight stopped. Respect was created. Camaraderie followed it. Loyalty came right after. And Hunter was sure he finally understood what people so much talked about having a best friend (he was never one for many friends, much less one as intimate as Sebastian was now, to whom he could talk so easily) when the bumps returned to the road. Hunter was sure he had seen wrong when he entered his guider room one afternoon and found him to be asleep and tangled with a naked body. At first he’d just got embarrassed and started to make his way back. But then something had snapped inside him that made him look again. The other body wasn’t a girl’s.

From that day on, Hunter got to know everything one could know about Kurt Hummel. Thanks to Sebastian’s constant and absent blabber about the boy Hunter soon got to know much more than he’d like. His favorite foods. His habits. The way he’d smirk at Sebastian when he rode him. His OCDs. His insomnia. His morning runs that stole Hunter’s jogging companion since Sebastian didn’t have the time or energy to accompany them both. The brand of his perfume. The way he’d laugh when Sebastian licked behind his ear. The way he’d look at Sebastian like he was the world. The way Sebastian said it made him feel. Like he was finally worthy.

To all that Hunter had listened. Throughout college and every time Sebastian would call him after he was graduated and Hunter was still finishing. After 7 years he wasn’t surprised to come back home from work and find Sebastian in his living room (he had a key because in Sebastian’s words: What if Hunter had a nerve attack because of his temper and fainted?! How was he supposed to get him to the hospital without a key?), and waiting to ask him if he’d be his best man.

Of course Hunter said yes.

He never thought though that saying a single simple word could rip through his lungs that much like the air it needed to be formed of was made out of pure liquid incandescent metal. But instead of trashing the whole living room and yelling at Sebastian  _do you NOT realize what you do to me?_ He smiled and congratulated his best friend, holding on to the part that was happy with the simple fact that Sebastian was happy. He could never keep his smile down when Sebastian was grinning at him with such bright eyes that Hunter was quite sure had nothing to do with the gossip he was telling about his law office.

Hunter had never been a homophobe.

He just always knew very well where his sexuality stood:  He was straight.

There was nothing more to it.

Of course it had taken some weeks, or months, or to be honest a couple of years to get used to the fact that the one person he considered as a close friend was gay. He had never been really confronted with that before. Gay people existed. But not in his world. He had never met them before. Or at least he didn’t think he had. But now they not only existed in his world, they ingrained a big part of it. More than half is he was telling the truth. A good third if he wasn’t feeling like facing things as they were.

At first it was just that: Awkward. But as he was confronted with it every single day, Hummel with his long pale arms always wrapped around Sebastian’s neck or waist, his mind had started playing tricks with him. Imagining if it were his much stronger but also pale fingers tracing Sebastian’s jaw as they talked. His hand slipping up his thigh. His lips offering him a coy smile when he’d tell him something dirty discreetly in a room full of people. His mouth being attacked by Sebastian’s eagerness when they’d gotten too drunk to care for others at New Years. He tried to push it down. Back. To forget all about it. He told himself over and over and over and over again that he wasn’t gay.

He had to admit he needed a new motto when after an specially drunk party, he had fucked Duval senseless in his room till sunrise.

But that wasn’t the point. Right? The point was: Sebastian was happy. And that was all that mattered. And Hunter was just confused. He’d never had a best friend before. And just when he found out  he could had been wrong about his sexuality after all. It was just that, right?

When on Christmas eve, Hunter sat with Sebastian at the Smythe’s porch and heard him talk about how Kurt had made him find out what love was, he was obliged to admit he was the biggest fucking idiot he’d ever known. It took him yet a month more without sleeping and winter break with absolutely no contact with Sebastian whatsoever to admit he wasn’t just confused. Hunter had never fallen in love in his life. That wasn’t something he had ever even thought about. He knew he’d marry one day but as long as he was friends with his wife and attracted to her he never saw need to put the stinking word love in the middle. And now he knew for sure it never would be there. Not that he didn’t tell himself it’d pass. However 7 years had come and gone and his ‘phase’ hadn’t passed. Every single night when his head hit the pillows he’d dream about all the conversations they had and about they being about him and not about Hummel. It was no surprise when he quickly developed an insomnia habit. Laughable in the least if you thought about how he was always a good sleeper and now all his habits were starting to lean towards Kurt’s own habits.

 

If he couldn’t control that part of his life, Hunter was sure to control every single fucking thing else. His neat upbringing had now turned to obsession. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing  _else_ could go wrong because that fucking big stupid mistake drained already all his energy to deal with messes. Because that’s what it was. What else do you call being in love with your best friend for 7 years? Especially when your best friend was sure you were straight? Especially when it was about your _engaged_ best friend.

The wedding took a year of planning.

Kurt wanted to make sure every single thing was perfect and Hunter couldn’t blame him.

Sebastian deserved perfect.

An year through which Hunter plotted every plan to run away. He almost signed up for all kinds of trainings that would bring him abroad. Even joining the marines. But he always gave up at the final moment.

One year later he put on his gala uniform and he stood behind Sebastian when he was getting ready. He smiled at him and told him how handsome he looked. He joked about how he should be careful not to outshine Kurt or the latter would be very disappointed. To which Sebastian answered it’d be impossible.

He stood in the altar and he smiled through the whole ceremony.

He pretended to go along with Sebastian’s trials throughout all the night of getting him a ficanceé among all the girls he knew. And they were surprisingly an awful lot for a gay guy. He even left with the girl he kept pushing on him at the end of the night but he put her on a taxi and he came back to the party. He was there when Sebastian and Kurt left on their own cab. He smiled and waved and won a glare out of Sebastian since he thought he was long gone by now. When everyone was gone, Hunter stayed.

He made sure all the orders were given and everything went by without a lump.

A couple of hours before sunrise, he sat down in the middle of the empty ballroom, only filled with cleaning staff, with a champagne bottle on his hand and he drank it down completely.

When Sebastian called him the next day to tell him he had arrived fine and how everything was even better than he could ever had imagined, Hunter said he was happy.

Before he hang up he called him one last time, and Sebastian waited curiously for him to say what he wanted. And then Hunter told him he had signed up for a training just the night before. He was going to be in Africa for 3 years. He was leaving the next day.

He let Sebastian yell at him and fight and even to his surprise, cry. He heard it all quietly. Then he said he’d be back soon and Sebastian wouldn’t even notice on his honeymoon marriage years. He told him to stop being foolish and enjoy his travel. Sebastian called him a fucking jerk and said he’d better survive those 3 years and not be eaten by a lion otherwise he’d kill him.

Just before he hang up, Sebastian called him for his time and then he whispered softly:

_I love you, Hunt…_

Hunter gulped down forcibly and nodded even though the other couldn’t see him. When he grasped enough voice he answered.

_I know._

And then after a breath.

_I love you too, Bas. I’ll be back._

_You better._

Had mumbled the other.

After Hunter hang up, he slipped down to the floor and he cried. He cried all out. He sobbed and cursed and yelled and cried for all those 7 years. And it was the last time he did for the next 3.

After he was done, he got up, he packed and he left. It was past sunrise anyway.

He could kill time at the airport.

Before he left the apartment he stopped, walked back and got a portrait Sebastian had given him years ago as a joke. It was himself looking all smug and forcibly trying to be sexy. Sebastian said at the time it was a gift for his wanky times. Hunter opened the portrait and got the phot out. Despite the tackiness of it all, the grin on Sebastian’s face and the brightness of his green eyes were still the ones Hunter remembered from his happiest times. The ones he loved the most.

He put the photo on his wallet and then he left.

It was a rainy day at New York.

But he knew the sun would be shining in Africa.


	2. Best Man To Cold Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Sebastian have a hard time adapting their friendship to the distance, but all bumps on the road are forgotten when Hunter receives a final call. warnings: character!death, car accident

The first 3 months were terrible. Sebastian would call every other day and it always made the next day harder to breathe. But when Hunter made a stupid mistake he wished he could still feel how it was to be hard to breathe.

"Bas… Is there a real reason you’re calling?"

He had asked exasperated in pain after Sebastian had finished a long relate about how weird of a sound his new snickers did. He had ran away but Sebastian found a way to follow him with his voice. Hunter dreamed about it. His voice on his ear. His body to warm him on the cold desert nights. He craved to be touched by Sebastian. He had for so many years now… It was excruciating to hear him and not be able to even see his green eyes lighting up when he laughed. After that the talk had soon drifted away and then they said goodbye.

Sebastian didn’t call again after two days.

Or two months.

On the third month Hunter found a way to call him. He sounded cold and wary on the other side. Hunter made small talk and little by little he could feel Sebastian relaxing slowly.

He didn’t call the next day, but he did the next week.

Hunter found out that once a week was an amount of calls he could handle. It was enough of Sebastian’s voice to soothe him from all the pain, poorness and difficulties he watched every day and not an overwhelming quantity that he could only think about it and not find satisfaction on any of his days. He could still appreciate the wild raw beauty of the places he’d visit and the joy of the people despite all troubles. The dreams though, those continued to haunt his night and so did his insomniac habit.

After almost two years, the pain had settled in a numb pulsating rhythm that was never gone, but let him work. He had some sex affairs here and there with some of the other soldiers but nothing that grew bigger. Perhaps more on his account then on his partners. He was already too full to let anything else grow inside him.

There were still the days he’d sit outside in the cold, watch the unrealistic mind blowing collection of stars exploding in the sky and feel like the pain was eating inside his skin, dragging ways through his bones and muscles. It burned, and for hours he felt like he couldn’t breathe. But then it was gone.

Liking his job also helped. Hunter loved to see the happiness on their faces when they could help. He liked the tiring exercise routine and the training on desert camp that got him to focus completely on his muscles, no space for wandering around. And that even got him some blank nights at chance.

That night when Sebastian called before their week, Hunter just knew something was wrong from the first ring. He didn’t know how or why but he knew the call was for him and that something had gone deeply wrong. When he said “Hello” and all he got back was a burst of deeply pained sobs, he was sure he was right.

Hunter caught the first ride to town and the first plane he could. He was back at America in 3 days. When he stepped on the airport still on his uniform, he had given only five steps when a limping Sebastian found him and fell at his arms. Hunter held him as hard as he could, knowing he could be even hurting him but Sebastian didn’t seem to care from the way he buried his face on Hunter’s chest and kept attached to him by two fistfuls of his clothes.

They stood like that for more than half an hour.

Hunter with his face on Sebastian’s neck, concentrating on breathing and holding him. Sebastian’s scent was like he hadn’t had water in those two years in the desert. He had forgotten what it felt like to really feel at home. Sebastian cried in low shaking sobs the whole time Hunter held him. Only when he calmed down a little, Hunter pulled back, his own face wet and a pain on his throat he couldn’t get out because staying two years away from him couldn’t compare to the wreck of seeing him ripped apart like this.

Sebastian didn’t say a word.

Hunter shifted him to his side, still holding him, his backpack on the other shoulder and they walked together, attached to the exit.

Kurt died in an car accident that night when Sebastian called.

The same that let one of Sebastian’s leg slightly dysfunctional.

They were hit by a drunk driver.

Hunter didn’t need him to say please, Hunt, just please, twice before communicating to his supervisor he needed a pass. The service was on the next day. Hunter was on his mourn uniform and he held Sebastian’s hand the whole time.

When it was done, Hunter took him home, tucked him in bed, covered him in warm blankets and made him have tea. When Sebastian held his arm as he was getting up, he didn’t need him to ask. Hunter entered the covers with him and held him pressing his chest and stern calm heart beat against Sebastian’s back. Only then the latter slept for the first time since the accident. Hunter watched him sleep and held him the whole night through, falling asleep only as the sun rose.


	3. Cold Mess To Bossy Pain In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter can't stand Sebastian's current depressed state and decides he needs to act on it. Shoving him in an airplane seems like the only viable option to keep his work and his best friend.

“ _Sebastian you gotta do something!!”_ Hunter tightened his jaw as he got no answer other than an apathetic uninterested look. He breathed heavy and pressed the bridge of his nose “A month is all I can get of license.” he murmured in a lower tone. “Sebastian how, tell me” he looked at him again exasperated. “ _How_ Am I supposed to leave when you aren’t able even to  _feed_ yourself?!!”

He watched as Sebastian downed his eyes and pulled the covers closer. Instead of answering, he got up and walked away to his room. Hunter watched with a burning sensation on his throat.

When he asked his superior if he could take some days off he was much more comprehensive than Hunter had expected. Hunter hated to drop duty but he knew he couldn’t just leave Sebastian as depressed as he had gotten since the funeral. 

Hunter had forgotten how difficult he could be.

Part of him had even considered leaving everything to stay and take care of him but as 2 weeks turned into a month his presence honestly didn’t seem to cause any difference. He sat down on the couch and buried his fingers on his hair as he thought, looking down at the floor. He had to do something. Another part of him was yelling at him for always giving up on things he wanted for him. He pressed his eyes shut. It wasn’t Sebastian’s fault. It was  _his_ fault for falling for him. He felt tired. Drained. And option-less.

This was his last night in America. His flight back to Africa was already settled for the next day in the morning. He had to make a decision now. He tried to push away his mess of feelings and focus on what would be best not for one of them but for  _both_ of them. It was 5 am at Africa when he called his superior and after apologizing a lot of times, he asked what he needed to know. 

It was 4 am when he entered Sebastian’s room and turned on the lights to wake him up. He tossed a bag on his bed as he sat up with a confused face - great at least  _some_ reaction - he thought, and started to reunite and fold clothes as neat as he could considering he was in a hurry. When Sebastian tried to say something Hunter didn’t give him time.

"Get up, shower and put some clothes on. You’re going with me."

"Wha-"

“ _You’re going with me_.” his muscles tightened a little tensing up for the fight he knew was coming. “I talked to your board. They agreed in letting you take a year as long as they can still contact you every day. Your brother will handle the more routine things while you’re away. My superior permitted your presence in our camp as long as you help.” he gave the other an stern look of  _you will help._ "You’re going with me. I’m not leaving you here alone and this is final."

"You can’t do that!!"

Hunter stopped folding clothes and glared at him. Sebastian looked back just as sternly but cold.

"I’ve already decided!"

"IT’S MY LIFE!"

"ONE YOU’RE THROWING AWAY!!"

"WELL, SO WHAT, I DON’T GIVE A FUCK!!"

"BUT I DO, SEBASTIAN!!! I FUCKING DO AND YOU’RE FUCKING COMING WITH ME!"

They stopped, panting and facing each other. Sebastian’s eyes widened from the pained tone in Hunter’s voice. He looked down and pressed his eyebrows hurtfully. 

"It’s not your duty to fix me…." he murmured.

Hunter gulped down and went to sit with him, daring to grab his hand and brush their fingers together, his chest tight. 

"I can try…" he whispered back, his voice rough and hurt. "I can try to help you do it."

Sebastian sighed and nestled his face into Hunter’s neck. Hunter held him tight and close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Give me an year." he asked.

"I hate you…"

Hunter sighed and snorted bitterly.

"I love you too." he answered, stroking his hair. Sebastian sniffled and got  away from him, rubbing his face and getting up.

"Did you have to get a flight at 7 am?"

Hunter smiled. 

"Well you better hurry up then, don’t you?"

Sebastian glared at him and pulled his robe closer around him.

"Bossy pain in the ass."

But he turned and went to shower anyway. 

When they were settled in the plane and Sebastian was asleep in his shoulder and snuggled to his side Hunter could barely believe he had convinced him. There was still a chance he’d get a flight back after three days but Hunter had to try, didn’t he? He brushed his lips over Sebastian’s soft hair and closed his eyes, not caring for the looks he was attracting with his uniform on. Not today.

"Hunt…"

Sebastian mumbled when they were 2 hours into their flight.

"What…"

Hunter answered a little grumpy for he was almost asleep and they shifted closer into one another.

"If I get eaten by a lion I’ll possess it and use it to kill you and all your unit."

Hunter smiled lazily with his eyes closed.

"Shut up and sleep, Bas."

"Hate you."

He mumbled again after falling asleep once more.


	4. Bossy Pain In The Ass To Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian starts to adapt to life in Africa. Maybe even better than Hunter expected him to. Maybe too much. At least to foreign eyes.

 Sebastian didn’t leave after three days. 

Not after three weeks. Not after eight months.

 

Not that it kept him from complaining of course.

He did complain. A lot. Ninety per cent of the time if Hunter was being honest.  Truth was though, that Hunter just didn’t care for once. Partly because he knew great part of that complaining was just charm. Sebastian’s way to say he needed him without admitting. Partly because complaining was doing  _something._ and that was so much better than the month that followed Kurt’s death, when Hunter had been borderline freaked out with Sebastian’s complete lack of response. And partly because despite all the complaining, Sebastian never asked to be spared from the duties he had been assigned to nor did it half assed. Hunter knew he needed a way of coping with everything and if this was what he needed Hunter was willing to just deal with it. 

But most of all, the reason why Hunter couldn’t bother getting worked up about the bitching, even though he could make a list out of them, was that Sebastian’s bitching meant he was  _there_. And Hunter’s 3 years in hell were finished.

He could now really appreciate his work, his days, and everything about the place they were. For every night he got to hear Sebastian’s mumbled goodnight, wake up every day to his soft breathing and watch his tiny smile when Sebastian would bring him his daily lunch. During those years they’d spent apart, Hunter felt like something had been ripped out from deep inside him and tossed into the cold to die. Now he finally felt whole and sane again. And he didn’t feel the need to seek for anything else in anyone else. Simply having him there, getting to hear his voice and see him everyday was much more than enough.

The other point that brought him peace about his decision was seeing the tiny but constant improvement in the other. Sebastian had been through something horrible, but there was something about watching malnourished kids and other worse things on the communities and villages where they helped that couldn’t just go unaffected no matter the observer. It was hard to feel sorry for yourself after watching people that went through hell every day, including losing their loved ones on a monthly basis, and still managed to smile and to be so grateful for any and all small things you offered them. It always put things in perspective for Hunter, and although he knew Sebastian’s pain couldn’t be compared with his childish unwanted affection, it could still do him some good and it had.

It also helped when one day Hunter did end up making a list and offered it to him. After Sebastian’s confused look, he then told him it was a list of everything he complained about almost on a daily routine.

After that the complaining dropped around eighty per cent.

***

It was when winter came that Sebastian invaded his sleeping bag for the first time. Hunter was completely startled and would’ve broke his neck if he didn’t remember where he was and that Sebastian had been his “barrack-mate” for 8 months now. By day the temperature hadn’t really changed, although it was more bearable, but at night winter gained full force and by dawn everything was freezing. Sebastian was ice cold as he snuggled into Hunter’s sleeping bag and zippered it back up around them making it absurdly tight.

Hunter gasped with the icy contact, whilst Sebastian proceeded to drench him in muttering protests, starting with how the blonde had scared  _him_ by jumping all of a sudden, about the cold, and just why had him let Hunter drag him to this end of the world in the first place?, following with how those things were what made him so convinced God couldn’t exist, because if there was a God he wouldn’t let him be that goddamn cold.

Hunter had stared at him indignant at first but then he gave it up. Firstly because it didn’t work. Sebastian couldn’t care less for his death glare. Lastly because… well. He didn’t really wanted to kick Sebastian out and away from him. His arms reached for him first hesitant then firm as they found no resistance and pulled him close, embracing him, his hands roaming over his back and shoulders as much as possible on the tight sack, trying to warm him up.

"You’re an idiot you know, we don’t fit both in this thing. You’re way too big to sneak into daddy’s bed"

Sebastian grunted.

"You should’ve bought a bigger sleeping bag then." he grumbled and sagged closer into Hunter who felt his skin bristle and gulped down. "And nice try, Clarington, but I’m not into daddy kink. I’m a bad boy and  I don’t like being taught to be good."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Sebast-.."

"Shut up and sleep."

He sighed and closed his mouth with a click but couldn’t get his body to relax again. He was as tensed up as a cat suddenly soaked with a cold bucket of water. He could feel and count every single point where their bodies were glued and pressing to each other. Sebastian’s hands were grabbing hold of his shirt as if Hunter was going to disappear and his face was buried in his chest.

"Hunt…" he heard after almost half an hour.

"Mmh." was all he managed to answer. He was trying really really hard not to  _get_ hard. For all he knew he should’ve won a prize or something by now for never letting his hard-on bulge against his pants around Sebastian.

"You’re so warm…" he answered in such a pleased, slick tone Hunter had the impression he’d be purring if he was a cat and it made his nape hairs get up. Fuck…  

Hunter could feel all his blood going down when one of Sebastian’s perfect slim legs slipped between his and then they were closer than they’d ever been. Hunter’s pulse was racing crazily and he wondered how in hell Sebastian could not feel it. The sensation of Sebastian’s thigh trapped between his inner ones, so close to his groin… The smell of his hair so close to his lips, the way his hip was almost,  _almost_ pressed against Hunter’s… His cock got the best of him and hooked, filled, hardened, pushing and stretching and fighting against the restraints of the clothes. As his brain was washed up in lust, Hunter almost said it… That he knew a way Sebastian could be warm for sure… if he was shoved deep inside Hunter’s apparently unnatural heat.

Oh Damn. He shouldn’t think about those things, about how good it’d feel… Sebastian just had to shift one inch and he’d feel th-

"Kurt was always the colder one…" Hunter’s heart dropped to his stomach, and his dick followed suit as Sebastian went on. "…He’d come to bed late because he was always drawing those things for his work at dawn, and he’d be freezing and wake me up… I… he’d had hated this place… b-but… I think he’d…l ove the ki…ds."

Hunter’s throat burned as he felt like trash for his thoughts when Sebastian only wanted company and warmth. He held him tighter and spent the next hours staring at the darkness in his barrack. Even after Sebastian eventually stopped shaking lightly and warming Hunter’s chest with his heavy tears, he couldn’t sleep. He kept on stroking his hair and let his own silent tears slip whilst he heard his calm sleeping breath. The last thing Sebastian had said before falling asleep was  _I just miss him, so much, Hunt._

Hunter knew he was a horrible person for thinking it but he couldn’t help but admitting he just wished Sebastian had missed him half as much when he was away. For the first time, that night he wished he was the one that had died on service and not Kurt on a stupid car accident. He wasn’t like Kurt at all. He was harsh, had a mind almost as dirty as Sebastian’s, he was serious and guarded and silent and didn’t say love words all the time. He didn’t know how to make Sebastian’s dimples show with some big cheesy gesture. He didn’t know how to make Sebastian eat healthy and how to make him wear adequate clothes for the current weather. He didn’t know how to make musical jokes because he never watched them and he didn’t know first thing about fashion, or enough about cooking to impress a man that had lived in Paris.

He could drag Sebastian with him half around the world, but that would never change any of those things. He could never fill the hole Kurt had left because he could never make Sebastian as happy as  _he_ always had without any effort other than just being Kurt Hummel.

The next night when Sebastian sneaked into his sleeping bag again, Hunter didn’t startle, nor let his mind wonder. He simply hugged him back and let his stable breathing drag him to sleep as well, contenting himself with the fact he could hold him and feel his smell on his own clothes when he’d woke up the next day. Kurt was gone. But that didn’t mean things had changed and Hunter had to learn to just live with it and be there for Sebastian when he needed him. Sebastian needed to mourn. And Hunter needed to stop being a selfish son of a bitch.

There was a part of him that had always held on to the hope that Sebastian never looked at him because he was so deeply in love with Kurt. Now he had to just suck up the fact that Sebastian would never see him that way. No matter if he was single or not. And Hunter owed him to be fine with it. No matter how hard it could be. 

***

Sebastian’s complain list:

\- and he bitched about everything, the heat, the mosquitos, the ants, the sounds at  night, the scorpion that apparently almost killed him when he was trying to put on his boots despite Hunter having warned him what to do before dressing, the food, the lack of technology, comfort, washing machines, the lack of adequate instruments to realize the chores he had been held responsible for … -


	5. Not Him To Biggest Fucking Idiot On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is finally getting the grip of his life again, while Hunter's seem to be taking the opposite direction and the first can't help but wonder why, driving him to the worst of conclusions. warnings: for smutt

"STOP!"

Sebastian’s eyes widened as Hunter’s lashing surprised even the boy himself as he stood up in the middle of the living room, shoulders squared. 

Hunter’s training had finished five months ago, and they’d been back to America where Hunter had received a small unit for training for the first time. Now it was a Friday night. Sebastian was staring confusedly at him as his friend seemed unable to breath normally, eyes on the floor, hands balled in fists. 

"Hunt?" 

He’d asked, uncertain. Nonetheless, Hunter didn’t move. Whilst he stood there, his throat slowly constricted and his eyes burned.  _No. Fucking no._ He wouldn’t. He never did. He wouldn’t. 

"Do you need some water? What’s wrong?"

He opened his mouth to say “yes” he opened his mouth to say “nothing” still no word came out. He turned his back on him and strode away to the glass curtain wall, crossing his arms, jaw gritting while he looked down on the city lights seeing nothing. Trying to get a grip of everything.

It wasn’t until the last three months of their time in Africa that Hunter first saw Sebastian sneaking out of the barrack at dawn. He didn’t need to see Sebastian’s smug on the next day to know what had happened. Not that night. Not the next ninety ones. When Sebastian had asked him if he wasn’t going to ask where he was last night with a smirk, Hunter just looked at him plainly and answered ‘Do I even have to?’. 

Sebastian had then told him to stop being cranky about the fact he had a short menu and hating on other’s happiness before proceeding to tell him all about it either way. He hadn’t cried in a month when he first slept with someone else and after that, although Hunter knew he had, he never saw him cry again.

Each day he seemed more and more like the Sebastian Hunter knew. Confident. Charming. Less bitching and more playful on his snark. Giving his occasional full toothy grins and laughing at the stories the boys told him on dinner. The happier he got the more closed  _Hunter_  got. He didn’t want or mean to. He really didn’t. It wasn’t even like he was in a bad humor. He was just tired of all the little imperfections on the other’s job and he was there to make sure they did it right,  _damn it._

So what that he wanted every night shift he could get and was still awaken earlier than everyone else in the morning? It was his problem as long as he was doing his work right. He easily got snappy, irritably. He’d lash at anyone that talked to him in the wrong way or approached him at a bad time. Wasn’t until he snapped at his superior, and instead of lecturing him, his captain ordered him to sit down and then asked.

“Hunter, what is going on?”

He had stared at him, speechless for a long time then looked down screwing his brows and shook his head.

“Nothing anymore.”

He then apologized properly and promised it wouldn’t happen again. And it didn’t. But it was like life had just slipped out. He was so tired. Ten years was such a fucking long time. At this point he’d give anything to just rip that out. Sebastian had always been able to rip his control away when he wanted to, but he never knew that he did it much more efficiently without even intending to. That night Hunter also asked if he could already be assigned to all night shifts. The captain agreed reluctantly as long as Hunter stopped appearing for work before sunrise the next day.

That night he didn’t get the shift though. He walked to the barrack and sat down with Sebastian.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so angry.”

Sebastian had looked at him then let go the air as if he was waiting for that for a long time. Then he looked down before up to him again.

“Can you tell me why?”

Hunter had gulped down and shrugged.

“I guess I just miss home.”

For the rest of the night, Sebastian sat with him outside and they talked, resting their torsos on one another and looking up at the stars. As Hunter watched Sebastian’s mood feeling it much more genuine than the weeks before he shook his head at himself. It wasn’t Sebastian’s fault and he wasn’t going to lash out on him again for it. He had nothing to do with it. So instead, Hunter got an arm around him and pulled him close, letting Sebastian snuggle to his side like he knew he liked to do but would never ask to. Later, Sebastian coached him in, gently and Hunter woke up with him by his side, between his arms.

After that night, he became even more quiet than usual, but he didn’t let rage get to him more than normal. He would speak very little and mostly focus on every possible task he could get, and on staying away from the barrack at night.

As Hunter stared into the city, he wished he was back there. It was easier to get away when he could just up and walk out. There were no walls. No way for Sebastian to approach him and hold his wrist, sounding saddened.

“Hunt… Hunt come on…”

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing, I.”

He looked down and tried to say more but couldn’t and then he turned and saw Sebastian’s face. He startled when he realized he was crying.

“Wha-. Sebastian what’s wrong??” He asked trying to hold his face, but the other slapped his hand away surprising him even more.

“You can’t take it can you??”

Hunter looked at him speechless.

“That I’m gay.” Sebastian set his jaw and shoulders and stepped back when Hunter tried to approach again, baffled with his conclusions. “This is why you get every damn excuse to stay away. Why you got so mad when I slept with some of your colleagues back then. Why you’ve been so fucking cold since then.” He was panting and his face was red.

“Sebastia- What are you talking about?? You know how much I care about you-I never-”

“And that’s  _just_ why you’ve been like that ISN’T IT?!”

Hunter’s lips parted when he yelled. Astonished.

“No! Sebastian-“

He swore when Sebastian hit his hand away harder this time and turned his back hurrying to the door with Hunter on his ankle.

“Alright, Hunt. You can’t find a way to kick me out of your life?! I’m doing it for you. I’m gonna leave, I’m gonna leave and then you don’t fucking call me, don’t you dare fucking call me. You can’t live with it and I’m fucking tired. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t kepp- STEP AWAY!”

Hunter stood in front of the door, panting.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He tensed his muscles for fighting and they stared at each other for a moment. Hunter’s senses perked until he had gotten his breath again, and his brain started to work a way to tell him, the pain overwhelmed him. That he had made Sebastian think that. That he had hurt him that way. He cracked. “Seb… Come on. You know  I don’t think that. Look. I’m sorry. I didn’t want t-“

“FUCK! SEBASTIAN!”

He tried to hold himself up to the knob but ended up in the floor with the completely unexpected punch. Sebastian had never punched him in his life.

“You’re a fucking jerk! Did you know that?!” he asked as he pushed Hunter away from the door and passed over him out, strolling away as soon as he was free. Hunter almost grabbed his ankle but he didn’t want to risk teeth breaking, so instead he jumped to his feet and ran after him.

“STOP! SEBASTIAN, STOP!”

As he got a hand of his slim waist, he turned and slammed Sebastian against the building corridor, trapping him with his body and making him dizzy and cry out when his head banged the wall.

“STOP!”

He urged again as the other still yet struggled and then Sebastian finally did stop. They looked at each other, panting. Hunter’s jaw and face was quickly bruising. Sebastian’s green eyes were fiery and his arms were going to have marks for sure. Hunter’s arms were completely scratched and red, exposed in the tank top. He tried to push again and Hunter swore as he pushed him back on the wall.

“FUCKING STOP DAMN IT!”

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT-“

“Talk to you.”

Maybe it was his tone. Maybe it was the way his vision got blurry with the volume of heated drops that just flew out. Sebastian stopped. He looked at Hunter with screwed worried eyebrows but he was still defensive. Hunter could see it in his squared shoulders. Hunter didn’t release him. Instead he got closer and blinked madly to get rid of the tears so he could look at him. Despite Sebastian’s defensiveness Hunter could tell he didn’t expect that.

“Look. I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk. I tried not to. I did. I really did for so fucking long.” His voice got out rough, strained and finally he let all the tiredness slip out with it. “I know. You don’t deserve this. You’ve been through so much and I’ve been an idiot even though I’m trying my best to just I.” he shook and Sebastian looked at him confused now.

“If you don’t have a problem with me being gay. Why the fucking hell are you acting like this?!! I just don’t fucking understand! Hunt! I tried. I tried everything! To make you laugh. To make you- You’ve been acting like a fucking robot since Africa. You don’t even fight me anymore and it’s  _worse_! This is the first time I’ve seen you have any fucking reaction in almost a fucking year!!”

Hunter felt his face burn with shame and tried to damp the pain so he could speak and act and he could…. He had to. He knew he had to. He couldn’t keep it anymore.

“I’m acting like this, because I’m an idiot. And you. You have nothing to do with this. And I shouldn’t. I just.” His hands slipped from Sebastian’s arms because he felt dirty. He felt like he was such a fucking traitor. He clenched his fingers in balls but forced himself to look at him.

“I love you.”

Normally Sebastian would have hit the back of his head, rolled eyes at him and then said  _I love you too, idiot._ But not this time. This time he just looked at him and whilst Hunter never felt so nervous in his life and he was doing his best not to puke, he still couldn’t help but feel relief over his every fiber. He had held that back for so long…

“I can’t believe you’re making a freaking joke with this.”

Hunter looked at him, raising his eyebrows and eyes widen in surprise. He just couldn’t believe Sebastian didn’t believe him. Sebastian look hurt and disappointed though.

“I just can’t fucking believe. I thought you at least had some freaking consideration after everyth-“

Hunter slammed him back on the wall and kissed him. At first Sebastian didn’t react, then he tried to shove Hunter away and pull him by his hair when the first didn’t work, but Hunter just pressed harder and next Sebastian was using his hair on his fingers, a fistful of his shirt and his leg hooked around his waist to pull him in with everything he got. And Hunter’s mind exploded.

His whole body rushed, he kissed and kissed and kissed him, not even kissing him right, just sucking his lips and biting and pulling till Sebastian gave up to his wave force and parted lips, fitting them together and scratching Hunter’s nape with his need as guided his head forcefully to the right way, guiding him where he wanted and then Hunter’s tongue was out and his knees weakened when it found Sebastian’s. His jaw hurt from the punch before but he couldn’t care less, Sebastian’s tongue sliding against  him, every point their bodies were pressed was all he  _could_ care about.

His mind was still a mess and his body just yield when Sebastian shifted them swiftly and then slammed him against the wall with all his force, forcing his jaw more open, tongue darting over every wet smooth heat of Hunter’s mouth, whilst one of his hands locked on his hip and squeezed his hip bone, pinning him to the wall by it. His long muscled legs trapped Hunter’s and it was Hunter’s time to hold on to his hair. They moaned and grumbled and mumbled fucks and names and senseless half wet words always interrupted by one another’s lips. There was still some anger in that kiss, teeth scraping, the way Sebastian was crushing him against the wall, the way he made his lips completely swelled by sucking viciously at them and pulling them back.

Hunter tried to gasp air whenever Sebastian shifted to attack his chin and jaw but it would never last long before his lips were covered again and he could barely complain. Even as Sebastian used his few extra inches to completely trap him, Hunter couldn’t complain. He didn’t want it to stop even if his lungs burn with low oxygen. Trying to get Sebastian to kiss him, trying to pin him down was forceful and although had all his want on it, it didn’t feel half as mind wrecking as having Sebastian do the same to him. He didn’t know when or how Sebastian’s hands found way back to his ass and right into his pants, much less when had he undone them. He just knew it was the best fucking thing he ever felt. He moaned into his mouth and pulled him by the shoulders eagerly, wanting more of him, downing his hands to grab the shirt on his torso sides and pulling him by them, almost ripping it open as he did, and his brain tried to process the sensation when their hips slammed and Hunter could finally fucking feel Sebastian’s bulge against his, but failed miserably.

Sebastian’s fingers buried into his ass cheeks and played with them, spreading closing, kneading closer and closer to- Hunter quaked and then it stopped.

Sebastian didn’t get his hands away but he stopped them and pulled back with a loud smack. Hunter was delighted and wonderstruck. Sebastian looked… He looked… Lost, but not in a bad way. They puffed together in the small space between them, and Hunter’s fingers instinctively raised the force of their grip, afraid that Sebastian would just back and walk out on him. Because. Because this was crazy this couldn’t be-

“You’re the biggest fucking idiot I’ve ever met.”

It took a moment for Hunter to make sense of it. Then he raised his eyebrows at him because, sure, he was insulting him but this was far from the worse Sebastian had called him. He  _thought_ he had heard some fon- it couldn’t- Sebastian kissed him again. This time briefer but harsher. He bit at his lip so hard Hunter thought it’d bleed and he jolted on his arms in surprise as he pulled back again.

“Wh-“

“Fucking God. I can’t believe you. Fucking ten years you never.” Sebastian shook his head, panting then squeezed his ass so hard it bruised, and Hunter gasped before he felt his warm lips on his ear. “I love you too, you fucking moron.”

Hunter’s eyes widened and then Sebastian pulled again, panting. He looked wild, shuffled, flushed and… Perfect. Sebastian grinned and then he snorted as he looked down.

“I can’t believe you. You made me fucking wait for so long. I don’t know if I should punch you again or keep kissing you.”

Hunter’s heart was beating on his ears, so fast it hurt. He gulped and snorted himself, in disbelief. Before he could answer though, Sebastian got his hands out of his pants and stepped back.

“Pick me up tomorrow, at eight.”

“Wha- Bas… come on.” Hunter tried to pull him back but despite Sebastian letting him and kissing his lips again he murmured against them.

“Don’t freaking bas me.” He bit his chin. “I have a date to cancel and you, a decision to make.”

Hunter looked dizzily at him. He rubbed his thumb over Hunter’s lower lip, Sebastian looked breathless and as yearning as Hunter still he stood back.

“I want you. Hunt. I want you. And I want everything. I didn’t wait fucking ten years to wonder like a teenager about blurry lines.” Hunter’s head cleared as they looked at each other and he felt even more unreal then when Sebastian was kissing him. “I always did.” Hunter tried to say it back but Sebastian hushed him with a kiss. “Don’t. Don’t say things when you can regret them. Think. I’m not asking you to put it on a billboard but if you want me, I want more than a fuck tonight that you’ll regret and look all sorry about in the morning. I lost too much already for this. I want you every night. Think. If you want it. Pick me up. I’ll be waiting for you.”

He kissed Hunter again and the latter was about to shuffle with him on the wall again, Sebastian’s hand back inside his pants, when he pulled back, smirked at him, said “goodnight Hunt” and left.

Hunter’s head was still buzzing five hours later as he dropped into his bed buried his face on the mattress, ignoring his hurt jaw and tried not to grin madly at it not to make it worse. His first thought before falling asleep was how lucky he was for having the weekend out since there was no way he could get out of bed now. He drifted off just as sunlight crept in.


	6. Biggest Fucking Idiot On Earth To The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

_  
_Knock.__ Hunter inhaled. His eyes were pierced onto the dark wooded door.  _Knock._ Given the skin wasn't swelled up, having him spent the night on ice, the bruise was still very evident, blossomed on his jaw from his chin to this cheek bone.  _Knock._ He wondered if it could be that he was too early. Or too late. God don't let him be too late. He couldn't go back for his phone now, and risk the door opening when he wasn't there to greet it. Not any more than he could go back home and change clothes because what if he was overdressed? Or just plain boring? He used to know how to pick up suits and all his attire before, but it'd been a long time in Africa.

Maybe he'd lost his touch.

Standing at the empty corridor, his mind swirled to another corridor like that. Across the city. An audible pant escaped his lips as his skin bristled under suit and tie and shirt, remembering the fingerprints that had just been barely painted over it not even 24 hours ago. His head was light as it had been the whole day through. 

Hunter didn't usually had trouble following orders from leaders he respected. He was a good soldier after all. But this one. The clock had dragged throughout the daylight hours, like the clock dragged for someone waiting for holidays, and he couldn't be feeling better when the sun finally made its retrieve. He had been forced to take two showers even before lunchtime. His hands sweaty, his skin warm, and more than that, his pants embarrassingly tight, keeping him from finishing tasks outside. The events from last night spiking up his brain with each time he came undone.

It'd been his third shower of the day when he started getting ready. 

He'd forced himself not to start too early. He wanted to look and smell fresh and clean once he was standing before that door.

Like now.

He wondered if he should knock again. His fingers clenched and loosened on their own, his lips smashing together. He corrected his posture, trying to stand as confident and assertive as he usually did, inside his suit. A click perked his attention, a girl grinned at him as she entered her apartment, raising her eyebrow. A swirl of confidence coiled on his stomach. He couldn't be looking that bad, then.

He was almost raising his hand to knock again, half convinced he hadn't been heard, when the door opened after all with a swift swing that almost startled him.

"God. If looks could kill."

A slightly breathy and shuffled Sebastian grinned at him from the door. His grin turned into a chuckle as Hunter undeniably blushed, and cleaned his throat, trying as usual to stand as tall as him, only with his pride supporting his spine.

"I could say the same." 

Sebastian's smile grew and he walked out.

He locked the door with his hands behind him, to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, his act causing them to almost suddenly press together, their lips becoming inches apart as Hunter didn't move back, not enough time to do so. And Goddamn, Hunter looked gorgeous.

He blinked his blue eyes at him, looking like a twelve year old that'd just gotten suddenly into his crush's personal space. Sebastian snorted. He had thought a lot of things about Hunter over that decade. Hot. Smoking. Most fuckable boy he's ever met. And even beautiful. But he had never before added the word "adorable" to it. Not that it lasted. Hunter's eyes from widen became darker and his hands weighted over Sebastian's hips before bumped him back on the door with a soft thump, eyes dropping, and very slowly pressed up their lips.

Sebastian allowed and kissed him back, warm and soft and gentle. So different from the night before. He got his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in, allowing him to lead this once, his thoughts fuzzy, a heat spreading to his tiptoes, reminding him of how long they'd waited. But as soon as he felt his tongue teasing, prodding, he pushed him an arm away and smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Not yet."

Hunter sighed. He looked kissed out just from that, and it made Sebastian smile more.

"You're awful, did you know that?"

Hunter groaned and frowned as he tried to push back, clearly frustrated. 

Sebastian looked so fucking beautiful. He was in a dark brown blazer and white shirt that made his eyes stand like two green lanterns. And Hunter couldn't care less about dinner at this point. But when the other didn't cede, he huffed and backed away a step, straightening his suit, before nodding to the elevator. 

"Come on. I have a restaurant to take you to."

Sebastian offered him that dimpled toothy smile again and Hunter's frown ended up melting into a lips pressed conformed smile as well. He had forgotten Sebastian used to smile like that. And how could he be more frustrated or impatient than thrilled and anxious and hazed when he did so? 

As they entered the elevator, Sebastian walked to his opposite direction and reclined on the wall, still grinning as he stood there, looking lecherously pleased, and Hunter quirked his eyebrow, standing proud and tall, letting the other look as much as he wanted to. 

Sebastian didn't touch him again all the way to and through dinner.

If they were ever asked what they ate. Or what wine was on the table. Or even what table had them been at for those two and a half hours, they would probably be unable to tell. But they’d be able to say what they talked about. They’d be able to say what they laughed about. They’d be able to say all the single times their knees, or ankles, or fingers touched or brushed slightly as they moved, intentionally or not. 

They'd be able to say the way both their eyes lit up with reasons that had much more to do with the motion of their lips as they talked than to the topic of conversation. They talked some about Africa, and some about their lives now, but mostly and for the first time in a decade, they talked about each other.

Sebastian called Hunter "such a fucking idiot" as the later told him all about his crush on college and how it'd grown to something else, and how long it had taken for him to realize. He was also indignant that he had lost the chance to be his first guy, "I really should kick you, you know". It wasn't all so minutely described but rather it was said in lighter ways, or embarrassed short sentences, and between shared small grins, and talkative eyes. 

Sebastian, for his time, told him about how he felt, himself. How he'd wanted him first time he dropped eyes on him, but thought Hunter was annoying as hell "Hey! You were terrible back then, okay? You have no grounds to-", but also how it all changed within the months they had to learn to co-live and how at some point the attraction stroke back, stronger and mixed with something else he didn't really want to admit. What an idiot he considered himself to be so stupid as to fall into the cliche of the gay crushing on his straight best friend. 

They didn't talk about Kurt, but they didn't have to. Hunter could see it in his eyes, and he had known back then. Kurt had made him incredibly happy. And if at the start it was a distraction from the way he felt for his freshman, it wasn't that way when he proposed. Yet it'd been years now. Hunter had always dejected trying to replace him. But now he knew he didn't have to. Sebastian had wanted him before, and it was that pure feeling that bubbled up again now, no betrayals, no replacements, no rebounds. 

"I thought I'd never see you smile like that again." The comment was breathless, and the abashed light smile and surprised green eyes in response just as taken aback. Eyes downed to the table as the confession came soft and hopeful, "I didn't think I would either." 

After dessert, a show of merciless teasing, and honest to god almost giggles from a man older than him as he watched him squirm on his chair, going back to the car felt like hanging on the edge. Everything they'd waited for was just there, one step ahead. 

When Hunter tensely opened the door for the other, an ingrained habit his mother had pierced on him since he was a kid, his thoughts were far, far ahead in the way back to Sebastian's apartment, and he didn't even see it coming when Sebastian, instead of entering, grabbed his wrist out of the door and banged it closed again with his body. 

The kiss was just like last night's. It was harsh and scrapping and wet and warm and a competition of tugging and pulling and pushing. The difference was that this time, that raw yearn wasn't mixed with anger, or any self or inflicted punishment. Instead it was the result of too long and too much and how it'd been almost too late. At first Hunter's mind didn't even make an attempt to talk or ask or even think. No need to think when Sebastian's tongue tasted of chocolate and his lips and chin felt incredible between his teeth. No  need to think when he was being smashed back onto his car, and a hand had just shamelessly found way between his crotch and Sebastian's thigh. No need to think when he had actual permission to clench his hands around Sebastian's shirt and scramble it almost completely out of his pants as his fingers trying to grab and squeeze as much of his torso as they could.

When they did got in the car, the slight flush on their faces had much more to do with the tightness of their pants than with they'd had their attention called like horny teenagers by a police officer, before they were able to stop.

When they finally made it to the flat, Sebastian tossed the keys aside, eyes closed, feet stumbling backwards as Hunter pushed him to walk and pulled him in at the same time. They were the complete opposite from three hours ago. Hairs, shirts, blazers, tie, shamefully out of place, body signs no longer anxious and awaiting but unguarded and fiercely hungry for one another. The air leaving Hunter's lips was engulfed by Sebastian's and they hadn't shared a word since the car. 

It wasn't as if speaking would ruin it, nothing could ruin it now, but instead that their brains just didn't have time enough to command it. Their tongues, lips, teeth, way too busy to waste on words. Sebastian's fingers ravished Hunter's clothes as he tear them away, piece by piece, layer by layer, without ever leaving his lips. Hunter tried to keep up, but Sebastian seemed to have turned all his restraint from before into hunger, and where Hunter's fingers stumbled, rushing like the blood on his ears, Sebastian's were precise and swift, pieces of clothing quickly draping down the floor like dead, malformed things. 

They made it to shirts and belts and shoes and socks, but when Hunter's fingers were about to hook on his pants, their lips snapped apart. They panted together as they faced each other, so close still that Sebastian could see   _Hunter's_ small freckles and it made his brain plushy and distant, as his eyes traveled down perfect red lips, defined chin, smooth marked throat, broad chest...

"God fuck me. Why do you have to be so hot?" 

Both their breaths were ragged and a puffed short chuckle escaped Hunter's lips as he attempted to step even closer, their bodies stumbling on the little space, just as their faces.

"So you won't get sick of looking." he answered, half smug half just taken by their proximity. He broke a moan as Sebastian tugged harshly at his pants, and after a moment of complete stillness, forced his lips apart with his own, fully intent to suck on his tongue and bite it. Gesture Hunter just after realized was mere distraction for the way he flipped them and started to walk him backwards to the door. 

There was no pause. No bump behind his knees that knocked his lungs empty. No tense little moment. Sebastian didn't wait for that.

Hunter was pushed right into bed and Sebastian fell with him, without even letting go of his vicious sucking, that Hunter was quite sure would have his lips burning even after they were done. They covered their senses with each other.

Hunter never made a move to stop him from marking and searching each curve, stretch of skin, muscle formation, and he was feeling more than drunk as he got the same treatment. Drunk not in the wine they had had before, but in the way Sebastian smelt, and tasted, drunk in how strong Sebastian gripped him, and how softly he whined when Hunter's lips covered a sensitive spot. Drunk in the way he hoped his lips could live around Sebastian's groin. Drunk in Sebastian's fingers pulling his hair so hard it actually hurt, but instead of getting a complaint, it got him a whimper. Drunk in how neither of them seemed to care about spilling out, rather kiss and touch and drag, and scratch, and bite. Drunk in how many times he kissed and wet and tasted along Sebastian's length before he got anywhere close to his gland.

Drunk in the way Sebastian's fingers clasped around his shoulders when he finally did. Drunk in the way all his blood rushed down to the most aroused he'd ever felt and just as he swallowed all of Sebastian through his lips. Drunk in the fevered way Sebastian's lips murmured for him to stop, because he couldn't, because he needed to first come inside him, but not down his throat. Drunk in the way Sebastian kissed him again after he sucked his way out, and even though his lips and jaw hurt, he still couldn't find himself bored of the way his tongue was trapped and tasted and owned.

Drunk on the way Sebastian got down his body for he third time in the last half an hour, and got him squirming and trying to desperately thrust, just before he pulled away, and before he finally tugged him to turn.

Hunter never needed to tell him.

Sebastian knew from their first kiss what Hunter needed from him. He hung heavy, wanting, most willing to fulfill that need. And yet he still found the will to torture both of them a bit more. To torture Hunter with his teeth, to torture him with his hands to spread him, to torture him with the drag of his tongue, to torture him with the close and suck of his lips. And he heard and learned from each little sound.

The soft groans of impatience when Sebastian took too long looking. The restrained whimpers when Sebastian's fingers met warm skin instead of his lips and tongue. The gasped air when his teeth blossomed bruises over the softest, tightest, most tasteful skin to close his jaws around.  The clandestine surprise moan when his tongue first met the gaping muscles. The outright muffled sobs when sucking and fingers had been working for way beyond sanity. 

When Sebastian finally pushed in, it felt better than anytime before. Eyes locked, watching each little suppressed groan, each little twist of those gorgeous lips, each deep breath as he pushed and stretched to the hilt. 

It started with a kiss, long and smooth as the thrusts. Wanting and willing to feel every detail, every way in which the submission didn't feel at all like it. Every inch of skin that dragged along, and every single press down to squeeze over Hunter's throbbing need. Ten years was a long time to wait, but wait taught patience and they had a lot to spend. 

Hunter had no intentions to be walking normally tomorrow.

He took over the pace, he took over the top, he worked every little thing he'd learn to make them both roll eyes up and scratch at each other's skins. He learned that Sebastian made deeper marks on him when their eyes were locked as he moved up and down. He learned that if he took his time doing so, the other would grit his teeth and pointedly push up, knocking his air and words out, rolling off his scratchy throat, making him want to do it again, making his knees not of great resistance when they were pushed aside.

Hunter blinked to the ceiling before looking to his side, sprawled in the bed besides the other, and Sebastian was still huffing, stomach more clenched than he ever saw, as he held back. When their eyes met, Hunter grinned slowly, feeling as if he had almost won some sort of game. When instead of laughing he rolled over to his fours in challenge, he wasn't so disappointed to see it met.

This time Sebastian held the pace. And he made damn sure that Hunter was left squirming and erratically thrusting as he tried so desperately not to come, as much as he had by his teasing before. He made damn sure to find the right spot and hit it from up down as many times as he could, even helping with a tight merciless hold of his heavy arousal, before he knew not even that would hold climax for a single more move.

As they both lied breathing into the sheets, bodies shaking, sweat coiling at their backs, as they fought against the knot in their stomachs, Hunter laughed. Light and short and it led to a gentle tug in a tired arm.

Their eyes were again locked when he pushed in yet once more.

Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to hold back again this time. He didn't know exactly why they were both torturing each other and themselves like that. What were they afraid of, that if they were to get past that point, they wouldn't have another chance to hit it.  Sebastian knew they would. And as their thighs slowly pressed together in a warm, sweaty, tired but strong way, he knew there was not a doubt to Hunter that they would either.

The game ended as their lips re-met. 

No tease or torture or fights. Just long hard thrusts, getting shorter and harsher and being met and helped in union.

Till their hands locked and kept each one in check above their heads. Till the pushing hips, so eager to make sure not one bit was left out, were all they wanted and could feel. Till their hands only slipped apart because Sebastian  _needed_ to grip at his twitching hips and Hunter  _needed_ to clench around his biceps. Till their lips gave up on kissing because between groaning, moaning, cursing, dropping heads, and trying to slam as hard and good as possible, kissing just seemed fruitless. Till it seemed they'd both end up sinking in the mattress. Till they were so pressed up, Hunter's sounds were doubled as he was stroked with each harsh jolt. Till even meeting their eyes was hard, and Hunter's vision bleared the same time as his toes curled and he tried so hard to hold it back while Sebastian fought him for the opposite.

Till Sebastian felt as if going on would take a restraint he had never had, and sloppy, hurting bites and kisses ended up in wet murmurs and pleads for Hunter to  _let go._ And when their noses stumbled, and Hunter's fingerprints were surely bruised on the other's arms, and he could feel his body fucked raw from his quivering tensed knees to his scalp and clenching muscle ring, he finally did.

There was a caress of french curses over his numbed skin, and thrusts that kept his cock hard, if spent, as Sebastian also did let go. And Hunter watched every second.

Sebastian fell down with a muffled thump. And so did Hunter's shaky legs just a second after. 

Sebastian didn't pull and rolled aside like he'd gotten used to. And Hunter didn't push him.

Lazy fingers were the first to wake up and travel around slippery skin, before pathetic attempts at kisses were made. When they did pull away, chests heaving, and eyes meeting in silent calmed storm, just as their casually twined arms, it took them yet some minutes to be able to talk.

There weren't "I love yous". Those had been said before. But there were tired kisses and cleaning gentle touches that had nothing to do with getting off, and lazy blowjobs in the shower, that had more to do with stroking and sucking and tasting than with gagging and fucking. There were half hearted complaints met with warm chuckles, and rolling eyes met with light bites and new kissed promises of more much much more in the morning and beyond. If only any of them could still force their thighs to thrust up, down, or to any side.

And when they sneaked under clean guest bed sheets and covers, their bodies met like it was a cold Africa night. 

Instead of saying goodnight, Sebastian only mumbled,

"Can't believe you made me wait that long."

A comment Hunter didn't feel dignified an answer before he fell asleep. A comment he made sure to give an answer to in the morning. Between Sebastian's legs.

 


End file.
